


После всего

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Воссоединение Геральта со старым другом
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Iorveth
Kudos: 12





	После всего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864780) by [softestpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk). 



— Gwynbleidd! — радостно произнёс Йорвет, когда Геральт вышел на свет.

Выражение лица эльфа было открытым, а улыбка искренней.

Казалось, что судьба наконец-то улыбнулась ему. Он был в центре внимания, окружён другими эльфами — он отрицал, что ему это нравится, но определённо наслаждался — и выглядел лучше и здоровее, чем когда-либо.

— Йорвет, — Геральт поддался навстречу протянутым рукам эльфа и крепко сжал его в приветственных объятьях.

Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и Геральт задавался вопросом, что происходило с Йорветом после событий в Лок Муинне. Узнать, что эльф был в безопасности и из всех возможных мест находился именно в Вызиме, да ещё и по приглашению Вернона Роше, для Геральта означало лишь одно — пора отправиться в поездку и повидать двух старых друзей.

Чуть раньше он уже навестил Роше, увидел, что тот завален бумажной работой, пару рюмок, заодно поведав несколько занятных историй. Затем Роше сказал ему, где эльфы празднуют окончание года, и попросил передать им приветствие.

— Роше шлёт привет, — сообщил Геральт, как и обещал.

Йорвет поморщился, но у Геральта создалось впечатление, что эти двое пришли к пониманию. Или, скорее, к выстраданному перемирию. В любом случае, злоба между ними исчезла, и, казалось, это сделало Вызиму средоточием добра. Люди выглядели счастливее, а эльфов как-будто бы стало больше.

— Давай, посиди со мной, — предложил Йорвет, широким жестом указав на длинную скамью, на которой было свободное место. — Выпивка. Еда! В кои-то веки у нас её достаточно, чтобы поделиться.

Разве мог Геральт отказаться от такого предложения?

Он сел рядом с Йорветом и сразу же оказался втянут в пять диалогов одновременно. С него требовали рассказов о приключениях, даже несмотря на его протесты и заверения о том, что он был не слишком хорошим оратором. Тем не менее ему пришлось поведать несколько лучших своих историй. Он ощущал лёгкое головокружение от выпивки, которая, как он предполагал, была эльфским самогоном, и от восхищённых взглядов его новых поклонников, ловящих каждое слово.

Геральт заметил, что многие из собравшихся эльфов не часто выбирались за стены Вызимы. Городская копоть так глубоко въелась в их волосы, что уже никогда не смоется. Это были «прирученные» эльфы, домоседы, среди них легко было отличить несколько диких скоята'элей с горящими взглядами.

И Йорвет находился в самом центре толпы, он пользовался уважением своих сородичей и улыбался. Даже смеялся. Геральт слышал его смех несколько раз (то были редкие и драгоценные моменты), но никогда ещё Йорвет не смеялся так искренне, как сейчас. Так, будто он действительно был счастлив.

— Сегодня ты можешь выбрать, где тебе лечь спать, — негромко произнёс Йорвет, когда Геральту наконец-то удалось убедить толпу в том, что у него больше нет историй, достойных внимания. Он уже рассказал про схватки с Aen Elle, и про свои приключения в Туссенте, и про загадочного господина Гюнтера О'Димма, с которым столкнулся, когда отправился обратно на север.

Каэр Морхен был заброшен, как и ожидалось, и он покинул его, последний раз бросив взгляд на крепость через плечо. Он предполагал, что больше её не увидит.

— Хм-м? — спросил Геральт, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Йорвета, и увидел, что в единственном глазу эльфа светится огонёк — результат опьянения и веселья.

Внезапно рука Йорвета оказалась на бедре ведьмака.

Сердце Геральта заколотилось быстрее. Не то чтобы он был против. Нет, он совсем не был против Йорвета, столь же прекрасного, как и все эльфы, и столь же сломленного, как и сам ведьмак. И уж тем более он не был против, чтобы длинные, изящные пальцы эльфа двигались к тому месту, где их внимание было очень, очень желанным.

Потрескавшиеся губы едва коснулись его щеки, затем проследовали к уху и прижались в поцелуе к виску.

— Если хочешь, иди за мной, в мою постель, — негромко проговорил Йорвет прямо на ухо Геральту, а затем грациозно встал со скамьи.

Подумав полсекунды, Геральт поднялся и последовал за ним.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [Высшая сущность](https://namoessence.diary.ru/)


End file.
